Several types of memory devices, such as Flash memories, use arrays of analog memory cells for storing data. Each analog memory cell stores a quantity of an analog value, also referred to as a storage value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. The storage value represents the information stored in the cell. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into regions, each region corresponding to one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits.
Some memory devices, commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible memory states. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible memory states.
Flash memory devices are described, for example, by Bez et al., in “Introduction to Flash Memory,” Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 91, number 4, April, 2003, pages 489-502, which is incorporated herein by reference. Multi-level Flash cells and devices are described, for example, by Eitan et al., in “Multilevel Flash Cells and their Trade-Offs,” Proceedings of the 1996 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), New York, N.Y., pages 169-172, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper compares several kinds of multilevel Flash cells, such as common ground, DINOR, AND, NOR and NAND cells.
Eitan et al., describe another type of analog memory cell called Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM) in “Can NROM, a 2-bit, Trapping Storage NVM Cell, Give a Real Challenge to Floating Gate Cells?” Proceedings of the 1999 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials (SSDM), Tokyo, Japan, Sep. 21-24, 1999, pages 522-524, which is incorporated herein by reference. NROM cells are also described by Maayan et al., in “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate”, Proceedings of the 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC 2002), San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 3-7, 2002, pages 100-101, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary types of analog memory cells are Floating Gate (FG) cells, Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) cells, magnetic RAM (MRAM) cells, Charge Trap Flash (CTF) and phase change RAM (PRAM, also referred to as Phase Change Memory—PCM) cells. FRAM, MRAM and PRAM cells are described, for example, by Kim and Koh in “Future Memory Technology including Emerging New Memories,” Proceedings of the 24th International Conference on Microelectronics (MIEL), Nis, Serbia and Montenegro, May 16-19, 2004, volume 1, pages 377-384, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Analog memory cells are typically read by comparing the analog values (storage values) stored in the cells to one or more thresholds, commonly referred to as read thresholds. Several methods for determining read threshold values are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,766, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods in which the quality of data stored in a memory system is assessed, and the memory system is operated according to the assessed quality. In some embodiments, data storage values are read from the memory. Digital data values are generated according to predefined storage value intervals in which the data storage values lie. The storage value intervals are separated by separation points, which are modified according to the statistics of a plurality of quality indications associated with the read storage values.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0013165, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for reading cells of a Flash memory. The cells are read by determining respective adaptive reference voltages for the cells and comparing the cells' threshold voltages to their respective reference voltages. The adaptive reference voltages are determined either from analog measurements of the threshold voltages of the cells' neighbors, or from preliminary estimates of the cells' threshold voltages based on comparisons of the cells' threshold voltages with integral or fractional reference voltages common to all the cells. Cells of a Flash memory are also read by comparing the cells' threshold voltages to integral reference voltages, comparing the threshold voltages of cells that share a common bit pattern to a fractional reference voltage, and adjusting the reference voltages in accordance with the comparisons.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0028875, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for managing a plurality of memory cells. The cells are managed by obtaining values of one or more environmental parameters of the cells and adjusting values of one or more reference voltages of the cells accordingly. Alternatively, a statistic of at least some of the cells, relative to a single reference parameter that corresponds to a control parameter of the cells, is measured, and the value of the reference voltage is adjusted accordingly. Examples of statistics include the fraction of cells whose threshold voltages exceed initial lower bounds or initial medians.